Cherish
by catandmouse10
Summary: Jayden and Emily drabbles.Done for the Ars Amatoria Theme Challenges. A Power Rangers Samurai story.
1. Why?

A/N: I wonder if anyone else is still doing the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. I have always wanted to do this. I just could never find the perfect Power Rangers couple or stories for the ones I liked had already been done. Well luckily I found one with Jayden and Emily, the new Red and Yellow rangers. I knew they were perfect and I kind of get a little feeling Emily likes Jayden.

Cherish

Chapter One: Why?

Emily winced in pain as she rolled over onto her side. She couldn't get comfortable because of the pain radiating through her body. That attack against that Nighlok had taken everything out of her. She looked over at Kevin who looked like he was in more pain than she was.

Neither would say they had done the wrong thing in protecting Jayden. He was their leader and if she had to do it all over again, she still would have rushed to his aid.

She was sure Kevin's reasons for coming to Jayden's aid were different than her own. She was sure Kevin's protective instinct for their leader had flared up as it had through the course of the day.

However, the feelings she had for Jayden forced her hand. She knew she liked Jayden for some time, but never really did anything about it. She knew Jayden didn't feel the same way. He just viewed her as a friend and a teammate.

The fact that Jayden hadn't felt the same hadn't changed how she felt or what she did. She would always remember the pain during the double slash attack. She would also always remember Jayden yelling as she and Kevin de-morphed and fell to the ground.

His voice was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Mia and Mike burst into the room along with Mentor Ji. She looked at them and they looked worried. She knew something was wrong and she knew it had to do with Jayden.

"He's gone," Mike suddenly said. His concern was slowly turning into anger. "He just left us."

"He can't be gone?" Kevin said as he sat and bed, which caused him to wince in pain.

Emily didn't say a word as she felt her heart break into tiny little pieces.

_Why did he leave them?_

"He left a note." Mia said in a small voice. Emily sat up and motioned her for it. Mia handed her the note and Emily began to read it. She knew it would be short and to the point.

_I am sorry I left I had to protect you all. This is my fight and I can't let you get hurt again._

She slammed the piece of paper down on the bed as she fought back the tears she knew were coming. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Are you alright, Emily?" Mentor Ji asked as he walked over to Emily's side. He tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away. She was angry.

"Why does he think he knows what's best for us?" She asked in a voice that betrayed her sadness. A few tears fell from her hazel eyes and down her cheeks. "We need him and he just leaves us!"

Her tears began to flow more freely and she didn't even try to hide them now. No one had said a word since she exploded so she kept going.

"Doesn't he realize we love him?" She cried to the others. "We're a team and we need to be together!"

She flung the blanket off her body and felt pain shot throughout her body as she stood up. Mike and Mia tried to get her to lie back down, but she pushed them aside. She needed to get out of there.

They tried to follow her, but Mentor Ji stopped them. "Let her go, she needs some time alone."

She walked out to the training are and sat on her favorite bench. She held her head in her hands as she cried. "Why did you go Jayden? Don't you realize I love you and I need you?"

She looked up at the sky and then back down at her hands. She stood up and prepared herself to walk back inside to the others. She knew they would find him or that he would come back on his own. She knew she would forget all the anger she feels at this moment. She would forget because he would be alright and back with her.

She limped back inside and into her bedroom. However, she didn't realize that Jayden had heard every single word she said.


	2. Guilt

A/N: I am enjoying writing these drabbles. I am also enjoying my renewed love affair with the Power Rangers. Anyway, I finally got a review and I want to thank the reviewer for their kind words. Also I will be starting another Power Rangers Samurai story soon. It will focus on Mike and another girl and no the other girl isn't Mia lol. So please keep reviewing. I do love me some feedback. Good or bad it doesn't matter to me.

Cherish

Chapter Two: Guilt

Creatures of the night screeched and howled all around him as he hopped over the dojo fence. He would be long gone before any of them found that note, but he felt in his heart he was doing the right thing. This was his fight not theirs.

He would come back and yeah they would be mad at first, but they would forgive him. He bent down and grabbed his backpack. He slung it over his shoulder and just as he was about to leave. He heard someone's sobs.

"They found the note fast." He said softly to himself.

It sounded like a girl who was sobbing, so the ruled out Kevin and Mike. He knew Mia wouldn't cry, she would just hit him upside the head and ask him what the hell was wrong with him? The only person who was left was Emily, it had to be her.

Her sobs tugged at his heart and made him feel worse than he already did. He didn't want to hurt her more than he already had. He was about ready to hop over the fence and tell her he was stupid to run off like that and that he would never do it again.

However, the memory of her clutching her chest as she fell to the ground in the last battle stopped him in his tracks. He wouldn't let her or any of the others fight his battles for him ever again. He would get rid of Dekker and the Nighlock. He would protect them no matter what.

"I'm so sorry Emily" he said softly so she wouldn't hear him. He began to walk away when he suddenly heard her speak.

_"Why did you go Jayden? Don't you realize I love you and I need you?"_

Jayden stopped dead in his tracks. She loved him? When had this occurred? Why hadn't she said anything to him?

He turned around and rested his head on the fence and ran his hand through his light brown hair. The guilt of hurting her was going to consume him.

"Emily please you have to understand." He said softly again. His heart slammed against his chest as he thought of what she had said. He had to protect her so he would have a chance to be with her and return the love she felt for him.

He heard her get up and go inside. He turned and began walking away from the dojo again. However, he felt like he couldn't just leave now, after everything she just said.

A soft growl escaped his throat as he hopped the fence and made his way back inside. Most of the lights were out so he assumed everyone was asleep. He tiptoed down the hall quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone.

Suddenly he was face to face with Emily's bedroom door. His guilt over hurting her brought him here. He would tell her he would never hurt her again and that if she had meant what she had said. He was willing to give it a shot.

He softly opened the door and saw Emily was asleep along with her ape folding zord, which slept right next to its master, protecting her.

"The ape folding zord is doing a better job of protecting her than I am." Jayden thought to himself as he slowly walked over to Emily's bed.

"Emily" He spoke her name softly and shook her. She woke up and her hazel eyes grew wide when she saw who was standing in her room.

"Jayden I thought you left." Her voice was soft, but he could hear a hint of sadness in it.

"I tried to but I felt bad," He sighed and looked at her. "I heard what you said."

"Did you hear all of it?" She questioned as he sat down on her bed.

"Yeah I did and Emily I knew I just couldn't leave you like that," He shook his head "And I promise I will never hurt you or the others like that again."

She moved a hand up to his cheek and ran her thumb across its soft surface. "You only hurt me when you left Jayden," She looked up at him and hazel met blue. "I love you so much. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something happened to you."

He pulled her face to his and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and a few seconds later they both pulled away. They smiled at each other. "I love you too and it took all this to make me see that."

"I am really happy you finally realized that Jayden," She looked down at her sleeping zord. "I am sorry what happened to Kevin and I made you feel so bad."

"Don't feel bad. You two did nothing wrong." He said softly as he held her close and she pulled him down onto her bed with him.

"Stay with me." She said softly as she cuddled into his form.

"I don't know Emily…" She looked up at him and began to pout, her hazel eyes wide and begging for him to stay.

"Oh so you're going to play that game." He chuckled softly and pulled her closer to him.

As they both began to fall asleep Jayden realized Emily was always going to get her way with him. And he found he was okay with that, just as long as he had her by his side.


	3. Color

A/N: Well the second drabble was a pain in the ass to write but I hope you guys liked it. I have decided to bring back two former rangers. I love when Rangers from other teams are in stories together. It makes me happy, happier than a kitten with some string. I think you get the point. I have decided to bring in Jason and Trini for this one. Jason and Jayden are alike in many ways (typical red rangers!) And Trini I am sure could teach Emily the ways of dealing with a red ranger. This is unrelated to the previous two drabbles. Anyone else not like the new episode of Power Rangers Samurai or was it just me?

Cherish

Chapter Three: Color

Trini Scott was excited to see her old friend Mentor Ji. She hadn't seen him since she married Jason Scott. She had been busy giving birth to three kids and he had been busy mentoring the new team of Power Rangers.

She had called Ji a week ago and told him that she and Jason would be in their town for a visit. She really wanted to see him, but she also wanted to meet the new squad of Power Rangers.

They parked their mini-van outside the dojo and made their way to the front door.

"I wonder if the new yellow ranger is anything like I was." Trini said as she squeezed her husband's hand.

"I am sure she is Trini." Jason responded as he pulled her to his side. She smiled up at him as he knocked on the front door.

Ji answered moments later. "I was wondering when you two would show up," He moved out of the way so they could come inside. "Please come inside." Jason and Trini walked into the dojo and had a look around.

"This is a pretty nice set up you got here," Jason said as he looked around. "You would never know five teenagers live here."

Just as he said that a tall girl with long, dark hair and bright brown eyes came out of the kitchen. She was wearing a pink apron and was carrying a tray of cookies, well they looked like cookies.

"This is Mia, our current Pink Ranger." Ji introduced the new Pink Ranger. She had a lot of Kim's qualities. She was spunky and she sure as hell couldn't cook.

"Oh you must be Trini and Jason Scott," Mia shook their hands while still holding the plate of maybe cookies. "I can't believe I am meeting the first red and yellow power rangers! You guys want a brownie?"

"Really, those are…" Jason began to ask Mia, but Trini covered his mouth. She knew the question he was going to ask would hurt the girl's feelings. However, she answered Mia. "Oh no thank you we had a big lunch, but thank you for offering us one Mia."

If Mia was upset it didn't show on her face."Oh well I will go see if Mike and Kevin want one." She practically skipped out of the kitchen.

"Let's follow her and I will introduce you to our Green and Blue rangers." Ji started to follow Mia and so did Jason and Trini.

"I wish you had an off button sometimes." Trini scolded him as they followed Ji, arm and arm.

"I know you do." He laughed as they followed Ji into a room where two young men were playing a board game. Jason shook his head as he watched the two reject taking one of Mia's brownies. "Smart kids." He said as Trini elbowed him in the ribcage.

Trini and Jason followed Ji into the room. Ji cleared his throat to gain the attention of the young rangers. They all looked at him and Ji smiled.

"Who are they?" The boy in green suddenly asked. Jason and Trini just looked at each other and shook their heads.

"If you had studied the ranger archives like you were suppose to," the boy in blue said. "Then you would know they were Earth's first yellow and red rangers."

The boy in blue stood up and introduced himself. "I am Kevin and it is an honor to meet you both."

Jason took his hand and shook it. "It is nice to meet the new blue ranger. Who's the green boy?"

"Oh he's Mike." Kevin responded as Mike waved at Jason but didn't even look up at him. Trini sat down next to the green ranger and watched as he he rolled a pair of dice.

"Yeah I got eight, just what I needed!" Trini watched in amazement as a green bear stood up and made it's away across the board.

"What was that?" Trini asked. She had never seen board game pieces like that before.

Mike looked at her and answered her question. "Oh that was just my folding zord," He smiled softly. "Much cooler than regular game pieces don't you think?"

"Oh yeah they are I wish my zord could have been that cool." Trini laughed softly.

"Oh but your zords are old school which is totally cool." Trini just looked at him and responded "Thanks Mike, I think."

"So where are your red and yellow rangers?" Jason asked, changing the subject.

"Oh they are practicing some moves outside." Mike answered him.

"Actually more likely they are flirting outside. Kevin said with a laugh. Jason and Trini just looked at each other and smiled.

"Well I would like to meet them." Jason said as he began to walk towards the back door. Everyone else got up and followed him.

Jason opened the door and what met his sight was a blonde haired girl in a yellow training uniform standing victorious over a boy in a red training uniform.

"I win again." The girl in yellow beamed down at the boy in red. She put out her hand to him and he took it and she pulled him up.

"Yes you did," The boy and red smiled down at his yellow teammate. He finally looked over and finally noticed everyone watching them. A slight blush slowly crept up his cheeks. "Looks like Jason and Trini Scott are here."

Emily looked over at the others and smiled. "Come on Jayden let's go meet them." She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the others.

"Hi I'm Emily," Emily took Jason and Trini's hands and shook them. "It is so great to meet you guys; this is by far one of the best moments in my life!" She squealed as she let go of their hands. She then grabbed Jayden and pulled him over. "Don't be rude Jayden say hi to the Scotts."

Jason suppressed a laugh. "Oh yeah she is a typical yellow." Trini shook Jayden's hand and then hit her husband. "Yellows are not bossy!" She said softly to him.

Jason shook his head at his wife as he watched the girl in yellow. She just didn't scream yellow ranger to him. She seemed like she would be more suited as the pink ranger.

As if she read his mind Trini answered her husband. "I think she is the perfect yellow ranger for this team," Trini smiled up at him. "She seems to be handling her red team leader just fine."

"Next you are going to tell me they are going to fall in love." Jason shot back at his wife, his brown eyes bearing down on hers.

Trini turned her attention back to the younger red and yellow rangers sparring. Everything seemed to be going fine until Emily tripped over her bamboo pole. Trini thought she was going to fall face first onto the ground but Jayden caught her.

Jayden held onto Emily tightly as he moved some of her blonde hair out of her face. "Are you okay Emily?"

She couldn't even look up at him and she was blushing. Her cheeks were so red you could see them a mile away. "Oh yeah Jayden I'm fine." She moved out of his arms and grabbed her bamboo pole off the ground.

"Yeah I remember something like that happened between us," Jason said as he pulled his wife closer. "And it made me realize you were the perfect woman for me."

"Yeah but I remember you were the one who tripped." Trini said before she burst out laughing.

"I guess we do have another red and yellow pairing on our hands." Jason quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah I guess we do." Trini smiled up at her husband. They both then refocused their attention on Emily and Jayden.


	4. The Call

A/N: Sorry I haven't written anything. I hate school and my new professor is kind of an asshole. Just because you can confuse me easily doesn't mean you get to look down on me like I am an idiot. He wears socks with sandals and I don't look down on him. My friend and I just make fun of him behind his back. Anyway, I will admit I haven't watched any recent episodes of the Power Rangers. I really can't stand the gold ranger. He is really annoying. I want to also thank everyone for the reviews and support, it really means a lot to me. Thanks guys and gals! I also have another Power Rangers story in the works do please stay tuned for that.

Cherish

Chapter Four: The Call

The Samurai rangers were finally granted a day off and they took full advantage of it. Luckily for them the sun was out and there was a nice breeze blowing.

Mike was the first one the appear. He was laughing as he ran ahead of the others. Kevin and Mia followed behind him. They were laughing softly at Mike as they smiled at each other.

The Red and Yellow rangers weren't far behind them. They walked in compatible silence. Jayden looked down at his yellow teammate as she stared down at the ground. She had been quiet these past few days. However, she would usually be bubbly and bouncy.

He could see it now. Her blonde curls bouncing as she would run up to him. She would tell him to come and enjoy the day. He could train later. He along with the rest of the rangers deserved to have fun. Then he would smile as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

However, she was just staring at the sidewalk. Something was definitely wrong. He decided to find out what was up. He hoped Emily would be there for her when she needed it.

"Emily are you okay?" He asked her as he looked down at the girl beside him.

She looked up at him with a forced smile. "Oh yeah Jayden everything is good." She nodded her head and her batch of blonde curls flew all over the place.

"Jayden really I am fine." She ground out, hoping he would let the subject go. He thankfully did.

"Okay Emily, but if you need anyone to talk to I'm here." He gave her one final reassuring smile and ran ahead t the others. Emily just watched him go.

She figured Jayden would be the first to notice her mood change. He always picked up on stuff like that quickly. She always figured Mia would be the first one to pick up on stuff like that, but she was wrong.

Jayden was right though. There was something going on in her life. She hadn't heard from her sister in awhile. Serena would call her every week, but she hadn't heard from her in two weeks and she was beginning to feel like something was wrong.

She settled under a tree and pulled Serena's flute out of her bag. She put the instrument up to her lips and began to play. Sure, Serena was sick but she would get better. Maybe she was just overreacting, but something told her she was wrong.

Suddenly, her phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller I.D and saw it was her mother.

"She'll clear things up and tell me what's up with Serena." She eagerly answered the phone and her heart dropped to the moment her mother spoke. She had gone from giddy to heartbroken in a matter of seconds.

"Mom what's wrong?" Emily asked as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Sweetie your sister passed away this morning." Emily couldn't stop the tears. A loud sob escaped her throat and her phone fell into her lap.

The loud sob alerted the others along with a few other people in the park something was wrong. Jayden dropped the Frisbee and he along with the others ran to Emily's side.

Jayden was the first to get there and she flung her arms around him and continued to sob. Kevin was the next one who was by her side and heard the voice of Emily's mother, so he grabbed her cell phone.

Mike and Mia watched him as he talked to her mother. He bit his lip and nodded his head. "Of course we will take good care of her and we will come with her to the funeral."

Kevin hung up the phone and walked over to Mia and Mike. "Her sister died this morning," Kevin spoke softly not wanting to upset Emily more. "The funeral will be in a few days."

He didn't say anything more as the three of them walked over to Jayden and Emily. Jayden had heard what Kevin had said and he was feeling helpless. He wanted to take her pain away. However, he couldn't save Emily from this and it killed him inside.

"We should get her home." Mike said softly as he helped Jayden get Emily into a standing position. The sobbing yellow ranger rested her head on the red ranger's shoulder as they made their way home.

Their mentor Ji had heard Emily's sobs as the five rangers made their way up the walkway. He held open the door as Jayden and Mike navigated Emily into the living room area. Then both boys tried to calm her down as she soaked Jayden's shirt.

"What's going on?" Ji asked Kevin and Mia. It didn't seem like Emily was hurt, but something had definitely gotten to the yellow ranger.

"Her sister passed away this morning," Kevin answered his question with no emotion in his voice. "She got the call while we were in the park. Her mom asked us to come with her to the funeral."

"Of course we will go then we will go and be there for her," He looked over at Emily with a look of concern on his face. "She needs us."

Jayden smiled at the sound of Emily's soft even breathing. She had cried herself to sleep about an hour ago and he was afraid to move her. He was afraid he would wake her up and she would remember. Her sobs had been painful to hear.

He watched Ji walk into the room and sit across from him. "You gonna put her in her bed Jayden?" Ji asked softly, trying not to wake the girl.

Jayden shook his head no. "I can't do it Ji. I don't want to wake her up."

Ji knew Emily's pain was getting to Jayden. He knew the red ranger wanted to make all the yellow ranger's pain go away. He felt for Jayden that's why he made this certain call. "Let her sleep here then and stay with her." He figured Jayden didn't want to moving fearing he would wake her up.

"Okay Ji." Jayden slowly closed his blue eyes and drifted off to dreamland next to his hazel-eyed companion.

Ji threw a couple blankets over the rangers and turned out the light.

The days leading up to the funeral were tough, but Emily had to get through them, not only for herself, but for her family and friends as well.

The others had been a great comfort to her, especially Jayden. He would let her cry on him and use him as a pillow. She was also happy they would be coming to the funeral. She needed her support system with her.

The day of the funeral they got up early and made their way out to Emily's house in the country. As they hit the dirt road leading up to her house that was the first time she began to cry that morning.

Her parents welcomed them all into the house and it didn't take long for her to lay into them. Her grief was turning into anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked slowly. She didn't want to scream at them. "I could have come."

"She asked us not to." Her father answered. He knew his little girl was angry and she had every right to be. Her and Serena were close. He knew Emily would have come no questions asked.

There was another knock at the door and the conversation was over. She knew why Serena hadn't wanted her to come. It was because she was off being a power ranger and didn't want her to worry. Serena was suppose to be the yellow ranger, but she had gotten sick. Emily knew what she had to do.

The funeral was short just like Serena would have liked it. She had never really liked people fussing over her. The graveside service concluded and everyone began to walk away, except Emily. She stayed beside her sister's white coffin. She had a few things to say before she left.

"Serena, I miss you so much and don't worry about me up there I will be okay," She ran her hand over the smooth surface of her sister's coffin "And I will be the best ranger who ever lived and I will do it all for you. Goodbye and I love you." She placed a kiss on the coffin and walked over to the others.

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked as the coffin began it's journey into the ground." Emily nodded. "I will be. I just need time."

She linked arms with the others and they headed back home.

The day after the funeral was a Friday and it was hard. She was thankful a monster hadn't attacked. She just didn't let it show. However, a monster did attack the next day and everyone thought she should stay behind because she was in mourning. She turned and faced the one person who held the power. She stared him down and he broke.

He knew Emily would pull through. Plus they needed her, they were a team after all. He hadn't even factored in the whole megazord thing, but if she hadn't come he knew they would figure out a way around it. He needed her and the other three there with him.

"Let's go guys." He smiled down at her and they all ran out the door.

Jayden was glad he had made that call. He was sure Serena was smiling down at Emily from Heaven


	5. Dream

A/N: It's been awhile since I have written anything for this. I feel kind of bad, but school has taken over my life again. (Note: The paper that is due in four days and I haven't even written a rough draft for it yet. But don't worry I will have the paper finished an hour before class starts.) I just recently caught up with the new episodes and I decided I should write more drabbles. Plus, in the future of these drabbles I will bring in another of my favorite Red and Yellow ranger couples. Anyone want to take a guess? However, I can't make any promises that no one else will die. Sorry. This drabble is in no way connected to the last one or any of the others for that matter. I hope you guys still like it. I kind of changed around what happened in the last episode. Emily, not Mia goes to the dream world and Dayu ends up in her dream.

Cherish

Chapter Five: Dream

The last thing Dayu remembered was fighting the yellow ranger. Now, well she figured the nighlock had trapped her and the yellow ranger in his dream world.

However, she didn't understand how she ended up in the yellow ranger's dream. She realized she was in the young woman's dream when she saw the yellow ranger walking hand and hand on a forest path with some guy. She didn't know who the young man was since they weren't facing her.

Then they stopped on the path and turned to face each other. Dayu than saw who the young man was, it was the red ranger. They stared into each other's eyes as he captured her lips with his. The kiss seemed passionate and sweet.

The scene made Dayu physically ill not only because she felt like she was in some teen soap opera, but because she and Dekker had acted the exact same way when they first fell in love.

The red ranger pulled away from the yellow ranger and moved a piece of her blond hair behind her ear. "I love you Emily." He had spoken so softly that Dayu almost hadn't heard him.

"I love you too Jayden." the yellow ranger responded as she kissed her lover once again. Dayu thought she was going to throw up. However, the dream took a different turn and she ended up standing in a living room of some sort.

She saw the red ranger leading the yellow ranger down a candle lit hallway. Dayu know where this was going. The red ranger was going to propose to her. Dayu followed them down the hall and entered the room just as the red ranger removed the yellow ranger's blindfold.

On the floor of the room spelled out in red and yellow rose petals were the words "Will you marry me?"

Dayu actually thought it was sweet and very different from the red ranger she had dealt with. Which made her wonder if the red and yellow rangers were actually a couple or if this girl just had feelings for her leader.

She watched the blond ranger burst into tears and nod her head as the tawny hair ranger slipped the ring onto her finger. Dayu had remembered she reacted the same way when Dekker proposed to her. She couldn't speak so she just nodded her head.

She watched them kiss again and she seriously hoped the dream ended here. However, she was disappointed when she was sitting in a pew at a church.

She wouldn't be caught dead in a church, but then again this wasn't her dream. If this was her dream it would be about the church blowing up with the rangers inside or it would be about Dekker and how things used to be.

Her bitter thoughts disappeared as the bride began to make her way down the aisle. She saw the red ranger waiting for his bride at the altar.

She made it to the end and handed her bouquet of yellow roses to her maid of honor. Dayu could only assume that her maid of honor was the pink ranger, but that didn't matter things were about to get good.

"You know this isn't real, right?" The maid of honor said as she grabbed the flowers from her friend. "He doesn't love you. He only loves being a ranger."

"Plus, you are to scared to tell him how you really feel," Some guy in a blue tie said. "You were a fool to fall for him Emily."

"Yeah you should have chosen me Emily." Some guy in a green tie had the nerve to butt in. Dayu watched as the red ranger looked around at the room and than he looked back at the yellow ranger. Dayu thought he would say mean things to her as well, but he didn't.

"Just tell me the truth, Emily." He spoke softly. "Just tell me how you feel."

Now Dayu realized that the red ranger had no idea that the yellow ranger had feelings for him. She was too afraid to tell him.

This girl had so many insecurities. Yet a part of her was telling her that she needed to do this. The she needed to tell him the truth. Maybe she would get the ball rolling for her once they woke up.

She watched a shocked expression cross the yellow rangers face, but before the girl could speak, she was thrown out of the dream and it was just getting good.

Dayu woke up in the forest where her and the yellow ranger had been fighting. As she moved to sit up she saw the other four rangers crowd around their friend.

She stood up and watched as the pink and green rangers helped the yellow ranger to their feet. The red and blue rangers had their swords drawn, prepared to fight her. However, that wouldn't be necessary. She would just state her business and be on her way.

She ignored the red and blue rangers and focused her attention on the young girl in yellow. "Yellow Ranger," The young girl looked up and focused her hazel eyes on Dayu. "I was in your dream." Dayu watched as those hazel eyes got wide. She knew Dayu knew the truth.

"I think you should tell the red ranger the truth." Dayu could have sworn the red ranger snapped his neck as he turned to face the yellow ranger.

"What is she talking about Emily?" He asked her. His tone was full of concern.

"It was nothing, just a dream." She answered him, but her voice was shaky.

"You wish it wasn't though." Dayu spoke again as the yellow ranger pulled away from her friends. The yellow ranger marched right up to her and she spoke one final time. Tears began to fill her hazel eyes.

"You are right Dayu," she sobbed softly."I wish it wasn't a dream, but sadly that's all it will ever be." The young woman ran off into the forest, sobbing.

The other rangers stood there confused, except the red ranger. He just wanted the truth.

"What is going on Dayu?" the red ranger questioned her, but she could tell he was losing patience fast. She figured she should save the yellow ranger the trouble of telling him, so she did it. If things were awkward with the rangers it would be easier to defeat them.

"She is in love with you red ranger," She responded nonchalantly.

"You should go and make her dream come true." was the last thing Dayu said to a very shocked red ranger before she disappeared.


	6. Truth

A/N: This drabble and the drabble before it are not connected to the previous drabbles. I am so happy I got a review like right after the chapter was posted. I did a little happy dance. I am happy people liked it. Please keep reviewing. I do love reviews. And sorry I haven't kept up with this drabble series. Other fandoms have been calling to me, plus it seems that Mike and Emily will end up together on the show, which kind of killed it for me for awhile. However, I will be working on this more often. I promised myself I would finish this.

Cherish

Chapter Six: Truth

Jayden was in shock and he also felt blindsided. Yeah that would be the best way to describe how he was feeling. Like he had been hit by a car without all the injuries.

"Dayu could be lying," Kevin finally broke the silence that plagued the rangers since Dayu had dropped that bombshell. Jayden didn't think she was lying, not by the way Emily had acted before she ran off. "She could just be trying to turn us against each other."

"Well than why would she tell us that Emily loved him?" Mike asked Kevin. "Wouldn't she say something like Emily thinks your a crappy leader?"

"We shouldn't be standing around here like this," Mia finally spoke up after minutes of silence."Who cares why Dayu said what she said, we need to find Emily!"

Mia's voice cut through Jayden's daze and he had to admit she was right. She seemed to be the only one who had her head on straight at the moment.

"Mia's right," Jayden spoke softly. "It's going to be dark soon we should be out looking for her."

"Are we going to search for her together?" Mike asked as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans.

"No we will have to separate," Jayden replied. Mike gave him a strange look, but he just ignored it. "Let's go find Emily." He started to walk in one direction and the others took their own paths. He had forgotten to tell the others to page him if they found her. Jayden figured they probably would if they did find her. They didn't reminded of something so small like that every time they split up.

He felt like he had been walking forever as he ventured deeper and deeper into the forest. The sun was starting to set and he was beginning to set. He was really worried about her. However, he pushed the feeling down when he saw her. It had to be her or else that was another blonde girl.

Emily wiped the last tear from her eyes and forced the ones that were threatening to fall away. She figured she should find the others. It was getting dark out and she could just say Dayu was lying. However, Emily wasn't a really good liar.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap and it caused her to jump. She looked around and saw someone coming up to her. It looked like a guy, so the ruled out Mia.

_She really hoped it was Kevin or Mike._

"Emily." Jayden's voice called out to her as he recognized her. He came towards her as Emily pushed herself off the ground and into a standing position. She knew he would ask her about what Dayu said and she was happy that the others weren't around to hear the conversation.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he threw his arms around her. Emily wrapped her arms around him as he squeezed her tighter. She rested her head on his chest. Her blonde locks fell across her face, blocking her face from his view.

"Why did you run off like that?" She pulled away from him and turned her back on him. "Dayu was telling the truth wasn't she?"

Emily just nodded her head in response to Jayden's question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he grabbed her and turned her to face him. His blue eyes were filled with an emotion Emily couldn't quite put her finger on. Emily began to get chilly as the sun set lower in the sky.

"Because you know what kind of risk there would be if we did get together?" She questioned him. She had to put the team before her own feelings. What if they broke up? Or one of them got hurt because of the other. Emily wouldn't be able to live with herself if the team dynamic changed. She knew Jayden wouldn't be able to either.

"You're right," He sighed and let go of her arms. A frown fell across his features and he turned away from her for a second. "To Hell with the risks we can make this work!" It wasn't so much the excited tone of Jayden's voice that scared her, but the fact he seemed very unlike himself at the moment.

"Jayden what about all the stuff that could happen?" He took her hands in his and smiled down at her.

"Emily, stop thinking about everything that could go wrong," He leaned in closer to her. "When the thought of being with each other feels so right."

He kissed her gently and she responded in kind. She pulled away a few seconds later and smiled up at him. "When you're right, you're right," She grabbed his hand and began to drag him through the forest. "Let's go find the others I am starting to get cold.

"Here's my jacket." He placed it on her shoulders and she slid it on the rest of the way.

With that done, they ran through the forest in search of their friends as the sun set in the sky.


	7. Gift

A/N: It has been a long while since I have updated this story. Mainly, it's because I stopped watching the Samurai season. I have my reasons. I also have my reasons for picking up where I left off. It has been a tough year and the Power Rangers have always made me happy. This drabble is in no way connected to the other ones. I hope you guys like it and I hope there is someone out there who will still read it. This story is also dedicated to my Aunt Heather, who passed away last week. May you rest in peace.

Cherish

Chapter Seven: Gift

Jayden really didn't get it.

Mia had told him that he should probably give Emily a "push present" after she gave birth to their son. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea, but he had never heard of that happening before. Well, that was until Mia informed him that all the celebrities and big stars were doing it these days.

Not to mention Kevin had given her one when she had given birth to their daughter, Raven. The little girl was struggling to get out of her mother's arms so she could latch onto Jayden. The former red ranger smiled and grabbed the toddler from her mother and bounced her on his knee.

"What did he get you? If you don't mind me asking." Jayden asked Mia, focusing back on the topic at hand.

"He got me a new laptop," Mia answered the question with no hesitation. "It still works really well even though Raven tries to get into everything."

Jayden frowned at her answer. "I wouldn't want to get her a latptop," He sighed and looked over at Mia. "I would want to get her something a little more personal."

"Jewelry never hurts," Mia shrugged. "You could get her a personalized locket or something."

Jayden was about to shot down the whole jewelry idea, but he actually liked the thought of a personalized locket. "You think she would like that?" He asked Mia as she grabbed her wiggly toddler off his knee.

"I am sure Emily would like anything you got her." Mia answered his question with a reassuring smile.

Jayden smiled at his friend and thanked her for all of her help. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left her and Raven to go home and do some research.

Emily went into labor two months later and Jayden never left her side, even when she told him he was stinky and really needed to take a shower. He wouldn't leave her side, not until the baby was born and he got to hold his son.

After tweleve hours of labor, Levi Andrew Shiba was born at 2:24 in the morning. He weighed 8 pounds and 9 ounces. And he was 20 inches long. He was a healthy baby and had all his toes and fingers. Jayden and Emily were over the moon with joy. To them their baby boy was perfect.

The nurses took Levi away to clean him up and Emily smiled up Jayden. "He is finally here and I am so happy."

"I am too," Jayden said as he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. "And I got you a gift."

"Oh Jayden, you shouldn't have," Emily began to tear up a little as she took the box from Jayden's hand.

She opened it and saw a gold, heart shaped locket with a ruby and yellow topaz on the front, symbolizing their ranger colors. Emily opened the locket and discovered there was no picture inside.

"I thought we could put a picture of the three of us inside." He answered the question he knew she was going to ask.

"This is a really great gift Jayden, but you didn't have to give me anything. You already gave me your love and a beautiful son. What more could I ask for?" She leaned her head on the pillows and gave him one of those smiles that melted his heart.

"Don't you want it?" Jayden asked. He was a little confused and he hoped he hadn't upset her.

"I do love it Jayden and I know it came from the heart. And of course I want it and I can't wait to put a picture of the three if us in it. But right now I need to focus on the other new gift in my life." Emily reached out her arms and took Levi and held him gently in her arms.

Jayden kissed his wife on the lips and then gave his newborn son a kiss on the forehead. And he realized Emily was right. The two greatest gifts he ever received were right in front of him and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
